


Ruff And Purr(fect)

by panpinecone



Series: 'Mimi 'Verse [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Animal Instincts, Barbed Penis, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dog/Human Hybrids, Dom/sub Undertones, Extended Metaphors, Hair-pulling, Kemonomimi, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Manipulation, Mating Bites, Non-Human Genitalia, Porn Watching, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Social Commentary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panpinecone/pseuds/panpinecone
Summary: Nothing's ever piqued Felix's interest quite like Locus, but then, dogs have always been interested in cats. Some instincts can never be ignored.





	Ruff And Purr(fect)

**Author's Note:**

> AU where a rare—but not unheard of—genetic variation causes some humans to be born with animal characteristics.

Locus was a cat-human.

A nekomimi.

Or neko, to use the currently accepted term.

Felix had no idea why the change. He didn't make a habit of keeping up with neko politics, being a dog-human himself.

Or inu.

Huh, maybe those cats were onto something; it did sound better.

The point was: Locus was a neko, had always been a neko, and though Felix had tried time and time again, had never been too fond of giving up details of what that was like, which was frankly unfair when Felix had been nothing but transparent when it came to his own canine status. Back when they were in the UNSC, he'd regaled everyone with stories relating to it.

Regular dogs were already highly varied, so it stood to reason that 'mimis, a varied group themselves, would be extremely diverse when it came to the dog subgroup. Two dog-humans could resemble completely different breeds, to say nothing of the actual traits they’d inherited from those breeds.

Felix had been lucky enough to inherit some very useful traits, and he made sure the entire squad knew it. He delighted in telling them all about the way his sense of smell enabled him to quickly track things down, and how his hearing let him listen in on all the latest gossip.

He’d thought he was the only 'mimi there. It hadn't been until after... after _that_ battle... that Felix even found out Locus was a 'mimi at all.

 

* * *

 

There was something to be said for walking into a fellow soldier's UNSC-issued hospital room, somber with the knowledge that no one else from your squad had survived, and being greeted by the sight of a long dark tail draped across the bedspread. The fact that he had a ponytail to match didn’t go unnoticed either.

It was just them, Gates and Ortez. The sole survivors.

Not that they didn't know each other’s given names, as Gates loved to demonstrate every time he started in on _'little Sammy Ortez'_.

He'd done that a lot once Ortez’s empathetic sensibilities came to light, especially after the incident with that alien. In Gates’s defense, Ortez made for such an easy target, with the way he visibly tensed at each use of the childish nickname. Plus, it seemed he hadn’t yet grown into his full size, so the nickname wasn't _all_ Gates’s mean streak.

Give or take a little. He needed _some_ credit after all.

As it was, they'd had each other's backs during the battle, barely making it out alive, and Gates was grateful. He could lay off the name-calling just this once.

But as the days went on, it became apparent that something had changed, and they wouldn't be seeing the last of each other any time soon. Gates couldn't be expected to hold off on such an easy target for that long, so he gave Ortez a break—from the usual, at least—and went directly for his feline status instead.

"You never said you were a cat!"

"It wasn't important."

"Do you have nine lives too?"

The glare leveled at him would've paralyzed lesser men. Even so, Gates couldn't bring himself to stop.

"Curiosity ever kill you?"

"Do you always land on your feet?"

"Barbed tongue?"

"Barbed _dick?"_

It was a miracle Ortez hadn't called a nurse to toss him out of the room, though his expression left no question that he desperately wanted to.

That was just what being survivors did to you, Gates supposed.

And as it turned out: Yes, barbed dick (not that Gates got to find out until much later).

 

* * *

 

They’d both been discharged from the hospital when Ortez finally brought the topic up on his own.

“It’s... troublesome,” he’d said, leaving Gates to wonder what the hell he was talking about before elaborating, “Being a neko.”

How politically correct of him, Gates thought. He stayed quiet and waited for Ortez to go on.

“Mostly as a civilian. In the army it doesn’t matter.”

Gates waited.

Ortez said nothing more.

“Wait, that’s it? _Come on_. You practically know everything about what life as a dog’s been like for me, you’ve gotta throw me a bone here!”

If he hadn’t been watching Ortez’s face intently, he might’ve missed the way one side of his mouth pulled ever so slightly upwards. Gates mentally fistbumped himself.

“It’s not that different,” Ortez went on. “Tail, nails, sensitivity to sound...” He gave a poorly disguised glance at Gates’s enormous chihuahua ears, but left them otherwise unmentioned. “As well as an easier time navigating in the dark. That’s all.”

“But that’s all different!” Gates said. “Like, okay, nails. Mine are just super tough. What about yours? Retractable, right?”

Ortez wordlessly brought up a hand and pressed his thumb to the pad of his index finger. One perfect nail emerged from the slit.

“...That is fucking awesome,” Gates breathed.

Ortez let go and the nail disappeared back into his finger.

“Do it again.”

“No.”

Gates had never mastered the puppy eyes, but at that moment he gave them his all.

With a sigh, Ortez did it again.

“You ever scratch somebody with those?”

“Accidentally. Not since I was a child.”

Gates considered that. He briefly imagined a young Ortez scratching a playmate and then crying in horror at what he’d done. With the way he’d acted about that alien, it couldn’t have been too far off.

Even so, Gates declined to share his musings, instead continuing, “Alright, then what about everything else you mentioned? Like tails and stuff.”

“Tails are tails. What else is there to say?”

“But yours is huge! Look at mine,” Gates said, reaching back for his tail and pulling it forward. It barely peeked out from behind his hip. “And I can’t move it nearly as much as yours.” He reached for Ortez’s tail, only to have it deftly dodge his fingers. “ _See?_ That must be so convenient. Wait, can you grab stuff with it?”

“No,” Ortez said, though he kept minutely twitching it as if to show off what it could do. He opened his mouth, perhaps intending to say more, but then shut it again, letting his tail do the talking for him.

“Let me see,” Gates said, reaching a hand out expectantly.

Ortez hesitated a second too long, just long enough that the moment turned awkward, but then moved his tail to Gates’s hand. It seemed to give a start at the first brush of contact with skin, but then Gates was closing his fingers around it, keeping it in place. The tip flicked back and forth.

“So how much of this is involuntary?” he asked, glancing up at Ortez, who was resolutely staring off somewhere to the side.

“It depends. Reflexes and the subconscious ensure it’s kept safe from most predictable threats. Other times a conscious effort is needed—”

Gates shook his head. “No. How much of _this_ is involuntary?” he asked again, squeezing Ortez’s tail a little tighter before easing his hold. Its twitching and flicking picked up, accompanied by lightly bristling fur.

His answer came in the form of the tail breaking free of his hand (he _could’ve_ held on but he didn’t want to test Ortez’s patience that much) and returning to its owner’s side, swishing in place as if personally annoyed.

In lieu of replying, Ortez merely turned away. “We should get some rest,” he said.

Gates pouted. Fine, he could wait. For now.

 

* * *

 

They were getting ready to head home when Isaac started again.

“So what are you looking forward to the most? Fuck knows we haven’t had a proper break since joining up. Gotta say, not too sure how the civvy life’s gonna treat us, but hell, at least some things’ll still be great.”

Sam gave a disinterested hum.

“Me, for example? I cannot _wait_ to get myself a halfway decent TV and binge-watch some trashy shit. Never appreciated that enough before. Well, that and getting laid. Not that I haven’t gotten any action all this time, but it’s just not the same. What about you? Pussy looking forward to some pussy?”

Sam’s expression left no doubt that the question had caught him off guard, but much to Isaac’s chagrin, his voice remained as guarded as ever. “It doesn’t... matter.”

“Doesn’t _matter?”_ Isaac repeated incredulously. “How does it not matter?”

Sam aimlessly cast his gaze around, as if searching for something to distract himself. “...I don’t have any plans yet, that’s all.”

No way Isaac was letting him off the hook that easy. “No, you said it ‘didn’t matter’. That’s a lot different from not knowing what you’re gonna do.”

Silence.

“ _Sam_...”

“Being a neko changes things,” he said. “Some traits are... unfortunate. They make certain types of socialization difficult. Few people, if any, would be willing to deal with them.”

“Are you _kidding me?_ Most girls would kill to get a cat-guy into bed. You’re like a two-in-one deal!”

“That’s not the problem,” Sam sighed. “I have no desire to hurt my potential partners, and I doubt they would tolerate it either.”

Isaac squinted. “Why would you...?” Unless... Wait. Oh. _Oh_. “Holy shit, seriously?”

Sam looked unimpressed. “I seriously doubt they would tolerate being hurt, yes.”

“Fuck off, you know what I mean,” Isaac shot back. “You’ve got a barbed dick, right?”

“...Yes...”

There was no containing the gleeful grin widening across Isaac’s face. “Aww, that’s so cute. Little Sammy Ortez with a barbed kitty dick—”

“Please stop talking.”

 

* * *

 

It steadily became clearer and clearer that civilian life was no longer for them.

Sure, there were some things they could still take from it—namely, Isaac’s TV—but, by and large, it was boring.

Not just that, but the kind of boring that kept you on your toes. The kind that never let you relax for fear of walking right into some carefully laid trap, a trap you could’ve seen if you’d been paying attention, if only you didn’t let your guard down, _never_ let your guard down, because there were always traps everywhere, and it would only take one to destroy you.

That kind of boring. Or maybe that was anxiety.

Whatever it was, Sam had a lot more of it than Isaac did. Not that Isaac had much. He was just naturally cautious. ‘Dogs know’, and all that.

Cats were also cautious, but Isaac doubted Sam had always been cautious to the degree he was now. Fur bristling at everything, ears going flat at sudden noises, the works.

The fact that Isaac was the person he turned to and trusted during the worst of those moments was also quite the ego boost. If Isaac sometimes shut cabinet doors with a bit more force than necessary, or neglected to remind Sam that people would be setting off fireworks soon... Well, could you blame him?

 

* * *

 

Mason Wu was too good for his own, well, good. Isaac could see that immediately.

Though fully human, he was nothing but politely considerate of their 'mimi statuses, only asking the details pertinent to whatever job they were on. Sam likely appreciated it more than Isaac, who was always rearing for an excuse to talk about himself.

But working with Mason was convenient, and it ensured the start of Isaac and Sam’s official partnership.

Or rather: Isaac, Sam, and Mason’s. For now.

One of the few genuinely fun things about their arrangement was the usage of codenames. Though they could be a pain in the ass sometimes (particularly when Sam—no, _Locus_ —got pissy about using them), the times when they were in the full swing of a job and calling out each other’s codenames?

So badass.

And Isaac? How could he resist picking Felix as a codename? Felid, felis, Felix The Cat... It was a stroke of comedic genius, even if Sam acted like he didn’t see the brilliance in it.

 

* * *

 

Every now and then, Locus disappeared.

He never said where he went, and Felix wasn’t about to ask. He was curious, not _desperate_.

And if he sated that curiosity by watching neko porn until Locus got back? Well, that was nobody’s business but his own. Certainly not Locus’s. Besides, it wasn’t like he hadn’t been watching it since forever. Maybe not as exclusively, but he’d dabbled in it now and then. Occasionally. Definitely saw some in passing.

The point was that there was only so much cat-on-cat action he could watch before moving on to the dog-on-cat stuff, and dare he say it, cat-on-dog. It was right there, what was he supposed to do, _not_ click on it?

From what he could tell, knots were way easier to take than barbs. After all, they only came into play at the very end, and Felix imagined they’d provide more of the same dull pain that came with being stretched in the first place. But barbs? Might as well shove a cactus up your ass.

No way he was ever letting Locus’s dick anywhere inside himself.

Nekos seemed to enjoy knots though. Not that porn was an entirely believable source, but still.

Felix wondered if Locus would. Or ever had.

He looked down at his rapidly forming knot. Hmm. Locus could probably take it just fine.

 

* * *

 

“Where do you disappear to all the time anyway?”

Okay, maybe he was a _little_ desperate. Could you blame him? As if the wet dreams weren’t bad enough, he was feeling spikes of jealousy every time Locus went off in secret.

But it wasn’t irrational. If Locus _was_ regularly going out and getting laid, he might end up getting attached to someone that wasn’t Felix, and then what? He might be swayed to give up their partnership altogether, and that just wouldn’t do.

Locus’s tail swished from side to side, something Felix had eventually recognized as a nervous tic of his.

“Well?” Felix asked again, arms crossed impatiently.

“I was...” Locus’s ears folded and unfolded, swiveling around. “Curious. About therapy.”

Oh, that was even worse.

“I’ve been looking around to see if any local ones might be... helpful.”

Right. Time to run damage control.

“What? You don’t need therapy, you need to get laid! I _thought_ that’s what you were doing, but apparently you need me to tell you everything.”

Locus’s look morphed into one of aggravation.

Felix held up his hands in a placating gesture. “Now, now. It’s not that late, I’m sure you can go out and get some tail. Or stay here,” he said, hoping it wasn’t too subtle a suggestion.

“I already told you,” Locus growled out, “I don’t want to hurt my partners.”

It took Felix a second to realize he had indeed used the exact same excuse before. That was so long ago, he could hardly believe Locus was still clinging to it. “Oh, please,” he scoffed. “People do it all the time. Can’t hurt that much.”

Locus raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

“You seem very sure.”

“Well, yeah. It’s not like all nekos are celibate or something.”

Locus hummed, conceding the point.

“And it’s not like there’s no alternatives.”

There went the eyebrow again.

“You know,” Felix said. “Can’t hurt them if they’re hurting you. I mean, you _must_ have tried it now and then, or you wouldn’t be so insistent about it hurting that much.”

Locus was silent for a moment, then said, “Not with another neko.”

Felix’s tail started wagging like the traitor it was. He managed to still it before Locus noticed. “Oh? Then who?”

More silence. Eventually, “It doesn’t matter.”

At this rate, Felix was liable to start gnashing his teeth. He was _so close_ to making Locus spill the beans. There had to be some way to get him talking. “It must not have been that bad then,” he prompted. “Nothing else hurts like cat dick, right?”

Locus remained silent.

Oh, that was _it_. Felix threw his hands up in exasperation. “Fine!” He strode to his room, muttering as he went, “What good’s therapy gonna do you if you won’t even fucking talk about your issues?” He slammed the door shut harder than necessary.

And then he typed 'interspecies neko porn' into his browser and went to town.

 

* * *

 

The topic didn’t come up again, but Locus stopped going out.

Mission accomplished.

 

* * *

 

Felix had a problem, and it was called 'How Long Can I Think About Fucking Locus Without Losing My Goddamn Mind?'

It was closely related to another problem called 'How Can Locus Go So Long Without Getting Laid And Not Just Straight Up Die?'

There was a simple way to kill two birds with one stone, but it wasn’t as easy as it seemed. Asking wasn’t the issue; he’d propositioned all sorts. It was the answer that worried him. What if Locus said no?

Was it a matter of Felix’s pride? Only a little. He’d been rejected before; it wasn’t his fault if people were idiots.

No, what worried him about Locus saying no was...

Everything, really. It was bound to have some effect on their partnership, both professionally and casually. Locus would only reject him if his trust in Felix was anything less than full and absolute, and then what? Was Felix just supposed to go on with the knowledge that Locus didn’t completely trust him? What a nightmare, they were supposed to have each other’s backs!

Admittedly, there was one other thing that worried him, but it hardly warranted thinking about.

Instincts were a force to contend with, and he _had_ been feeling pretty possessive of Locus for a while, but it wasn’t like they’d ever driven a 'mimi to lose control of themselves. He’d probably just have to deal with blue balls, so it was stupid to worry about instinct at all.

It didn’t matter.

 

* * *

 

“ _Locs,_ ” Felix whined.

They—mostly he—had been marathoning some dumb show and drinking, and Felix belatedly realized he might’ve had a bit too much.

Oh, well. Nothing for it now. He turned on the couch to face Locus and continued, “Locs. Hey, Locs. _Listen_. Like... Don’t you wanna get laid?”

Again, the customary pause before one of Locus’s replies. This time, “No.”

“ _Come on_. Unless you spend all that time in your room jerking off, you must be pent up real bad.”

“I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not,” Felix refuted, not even feigning interest in whatever was happening on the screen anymore. “Seriously, when was the last time you fucked someone? Or had someone fuck you? I dunno, whatever it is you do to get off with another person.”

“...A while,” was all Locus provided.

Felix clumsily swatted the couch. “Details, man! Fuckin’ details! What am I supposed to do with just ‘a while’?”

There was no response from Locus. That was alright, Felix could indeed work with just ‘a while’, for all his insistence to the contrary.

He leaned forward, balancing himself on both hands. “Don’t you ever get frustrated?” he asked. “It’s a biological need, how can you not? And fuck all that ‘I don’t wanna hurt my partners’ shit, I’ve seen loads of cat porn, and they’re not good enough actors to pull off not being in agony.”

Locus’s eyes went wide at the admission, but Felix didn’t pause to savor it. “There’s gotta be some other reason you aren’t fucking. Maybe you really are that awkward? No, that’d be too much. You’re a mess but you’re not a disaster. I think.”

Locus was looking pissed again. Felix shrugged. “Or maybe you are. Don’t know. Doesn’t matter.” He shuffled across the couch, coming to a stop beside Locus. That long dark tail was right there, begging to be grabbed, so that was exactly what Felix did.

Idly petting it, he asked again, “You jerk off at least, right? Please tell me you jerk off. How is that kitty dick anyway? Does your hand get sore every time?”

“Felix, you’re drunk.”

“Uh, yeah? Don’t dodge the question, asshole.”

Locus gave a long-suffering sigh and Felix was off again. “Wait, can you purr? I’ve never heard you purr. Do some nekos not purr? That must suck, it’s like resting bitch face for other nekos. Do you have resting bitch face as a human _and_ a neko? Talk about getting screwed in the genetic lottery.”

“ _Felix_.”

“Relax,” Felix said, rolling his eyes and brushing the tail in his hands. “Your resting bitch face looks fine. I’m sure people would fuck you anyway. Wait, is that how you purr? No wonder I’ve never heard it then, ha!”

The tail was abruptly yanked from Felix’s grasp when Locus stood from the couch and made for his room.

“Aww, don’t be like that! I’ll lay off about the getting laid and jerking off. Promise. Locs? Locs!”

The door to Locus’s room clicked shut and Felix was left alone on the couch, the TV still blaring some nonsense.

“Oh. Okay. I’ll just stay here then. Alright. Don’t wake me up unless it’s with your purring! And breakfast!” he yelled out.

There was no reply from Locus’s room.

 

* * *

 

Felix awoke not to the unicorn sound of Locus’s purring, but to a raging hangover.

At least breakfast smelled nice, whatever it was. Whether or not he’d be able to keep it down was something else entirely.

“Locus?” he called and immediately regretted it. He rose from the couch and unsteadily made his way to the kitchen, where he found a full breakfast and a note informing him not to expect Locus back before nightfall.

Either things were going to turn out very well or very badly, but that was for later.

Felix had breakfast to focus on now.

 

* * *

 

By the time Locus returned several hours later, Felix had a fully formed script in his head, and as soon as the front door opened, he spouted the first line.

“I’d fuck you if you asked.”

Locus stopped halfway through the threshold, various shopping bags hanging from his arms. “What,” he said.

“I don’t know what’s going on up there,” Felix tapped the side of his own head, “since you never fucking talk about it, but hey. As long as fucking you’s not gonna kill me or something, what’s the problem? Call it a favor between partners.”

Locus said nothing.

Felix held his arms out. “Come on, it’ll be great. I won’t judge. Embarrassing tattoo? Really ticklish? Whatever it is, just this once, I promise I won’t laugh.” He motioned for Locus and added, “Now get over here, it’ll be good for you.”

And so Locus did.

With all the shopping bags in tow.

Already off to a good start.

“Alright, I doubt we need all those, why don’t you put them down and go get ready while I deal with any groceries, hm?”

Locus stood still, staring like a deer in headlights, then brusquely set all the bags down and retreated to his room.

_Victory_.

Felix couldn’t care less about potentially melted ice cream, too focused on ensuring Locus didn’t chicken out as soon as he had a minute to himself, but he couldn’t be rash about this. Stamping down on his urge to run after Locus, he did a cursory check of the bags, digging out what needed to go in the fridge and leaving the rest alone (though not without an obligatory scoff at what looked to be yet another bag of magical girl merchandise, fucking weeaboo).

But then there was nothing left to keep him occupied, and with one last steadying breath, he walked right up to Locus’s door and knocked.

“Locs?”

Muffled shuffling came from behind the door before it swung open to reveal Locus, changed into more comfortable clothes and looking ready to make a break for it. Felix had seen that same expression on countless actual cats, the resemblance was downright uncanny.

He swallowed down the observation and offered his most charming smile. “All ready?” he asked, carefully keeping his eyes from Locus’s wildly swinging tail— an exceptional feat considering the extremes it had puffed up to.

His only answer was Locus moving aside. Felix took the invitation for what it was, stepping in and turning to watch Locus shut the door.

As much as he was internally vibrating with excitement, he knew he had to play his cards right. Locus might back out at any moment if Felix moved too quickly and scared him off. Not that it was terribly likely, as Locus wasn’t much of a quitter.

But better safe than sorry.

Felix walked up to Locus, grabbed a handful of his shirt, and led him to the bed. It only took a few seconds to reach it, but the room’s mounting anticipation seemed to distort both time and space. Felix slowly laid back and pulled Locus down along with him.

Now, Felix had no doubt that reality wouldn’t live up to the very many fantasies he’d indulged in for so long, but that didn’t mean he’d enjoy it any less. Porn and imagination could only go so far, and it was clear neither could perfectly replicate the helpless look on Locus’s face, nor the sheer sensation of power coursing through Felix’s blood.

He deftly flipped them over and straddled Locus. His tail was wagging, drawing Locus’s nervous gaze. “Calm down, everything’s fine,” Felix murmured, then ducked down for a quick kiss. “There, see?”

Locus still wore that lost expression, now complemented by blood rushing to his face, either from embarrassment or excitement.

Sheesh, it really must have been a while for him. What a loser. A loser Felix currently had an enormous boner for, but a loser nonetheless.

Again, Felix ducked down, but this time he pressed their mouths together and lingered. He tilted his head and brushed his lips against Locus’s, feeling around for his hands. Felix pulled them towards himself, hoping Locus would take the hint.

Fortunately, he did, gently taking hold of Felix’s sides as he started to kiss back. He’d always been good at following directions, and it seemed now was no exception.

Felix cupped his jaw, fingers reaching into his hair, lightly scratching his scalp. Unlike most of his actions so far, Felix didn’t really expect it to have an effect, only doing it as a way to keep his fingers occupied.

But then he felt a telltale rumbling, accompanied by the lingering touch of what he soon realized was Locus’s tail lightly curling over one of his legs.

Scalp, huh? Good to know.

He moved his hands further into Locus’s hair, messing up his ponytail even more. As Locus’s purring intensified, Felix’s fingers wandered up to his ears, massaging the area around them. He grinned as a quiet sigh escaped Locus and took the opportunity to swipe his tongue inside. To his delight, Locus didn’t immediately shut his mouth at the intrusion, but seemed to wholeheartedly welcome it, purring even louder.

To say Felix felt triumphant would be an understatement. He was _ecstatic_.

And then Locus pulled away.

Felix took a breath. Okay, don’t panic, he probably just wanted to talk a little.

“Felix...”

“Hm?”

Locus swallowed, purring stuttering to a halt, but kept his eyes trained on Felix’s. Then, apparently steeling his resolve, he declared, “I’ve never taken a knot before.”

It took Felix a second to realize he’d let out his answering whine aloud. His frantically wagging tail may have also been a giveaway.

Shit, Locus was waiting for an actual coherent answer. Felix could do it.

He cleared his throat and said, “Well, how ’bout that?”

No, more coherent.

“You’ll be fine,” he tried. “People do it all the time.”

Locus didn’t look particularly assured.

Felix grit his teeth. “Uh... Shit, man, I don’t know what to tell you. You’ll live, okay?”

There was that unimpressed stare again. Good, Felix could work with that. An annoyed Locus was always more agreeable than an anxious one. He ducked again and nipped at Locus’s mouth, hands moving to get his shirt off. The sooner they got to the main event, the better.

His lips moved roughly against Locus’s, and he was pleased to find his kisses being returned with equal, albeit gentler, force. Locus occasionally brushed their tongues together, and Felix silently thanked the genetic lottery for its lack of barbs.

It wasn’t long before he’d dealt with Locus’s shirt, at which point Felix’s attention immediately turned to his pants. After a moment of mad scrambling, he successfully yanked them down, underwear included.

And oh. There it was. Little Sammy Ortez’s fabled kitty dick.

Felix unceremoniously grabbed it. There was a sharp intake of breath from Locus.

It wasn’t really what Felix had imagined. Barbed, of course. Bigger than most neko dicks, but not surprising given Locus’s stature.

Overall, Felix would say he’d be open to trying it out someday. Maybe.

But that was beside the point.

After some quick fondling, he gave it a pump. Locus’s hips instantly tilted towards his hand. Another pump. A light thrust. A third pump, and then Felix’s palm started protesting.

“What the fuck, how can you ever jerk off like this?”

“ _Felix_.”

Was that annoyance or desire? A mixture of both? Whatever, it was time to speed things along.

Felix got Locus’s pants and underwear the rest of the way off, deftly removing his own clothes in mere seconds.

Then it was just him and Locus, both naked and staring each other down.

“Got any lube?” he asked.

Locus crawled over to his bedside drawer, pulling out a small bottle and bringing it to Felix.

It was almost full. Whether that was because Locus hardly used it or because he used it so much that he had to get regular replacements, Felix didn’t know. He also didn’t know which he’d prefer, as he found both possibilities equally hilarious. He made a mental note to ask some other time.

“Perfect. Now turn over and get on all fours.”

Locus hesitated.

“Things work better like that.”

A pause, then Locus did as Felix asked.

“ _Thank you_. You’ll see, it’ll make things way easier.”

...Maybe? Felix wasn’t actually sure, but why would all his nerve endings call out for that position if not because of some inherent benefit it possessed?

You just had to trust your instincts sometimes.

Felix clambered onto the bed and positioned himself behind Locus. His tail had bristled up again, minute twitches all over his body giving away his apprehension. Felix set the lube down and laid his hands on Locus’s back, smiling at the jump of muscles beneath his fingers. Softly but deliberately, he pushed his hands up to Locus’s shoulders, draping himself over him.

Locus remained steady, more than strong enough to support their combined weight.

What a keeper.

Felix trailed one hand around to Locus’s stomach, smoothing over the skin there, and moved the other hand into his hair, targeting his scalp again. He didn’t bother pulling off the hair tie despite the fact that any semblance of a ponytail was long gone. The disheveled look of a barely functioning hair tie was preferable.

It took a minute or so, but eventually his ministrations rekindled Locus’s purring. Felix’s patience was wearing thin, but he could wait a little longer. He was so close.

As soon as the purring reached the intensity it had been at before, Felix brought his hand back from Locus’s stomach and set it between his shoulder blades, gently pushing down until Locus got the message. He folded his arms, slowly bringing his upper half to rest on the bed.

“Good,” Felix murmured to himself, not missing the way Locus’s purring strengthened at the word.

Felix pulled away and ran his hands back the way they came, lightly scratching as he went. He reached Locus’s hips and moved further back to grope his ass. Muscled, yet very squeezable. Nice.

He played with it a bit, pondering how to take the next step, when Locus suddenly made things easier. Ever so carefully, he lifted his tail just enough to curl it to the side, leaving him fully exposed and at Felix’s mercy.

A dog could only resist for so long.

Felix fumbled with the lube, pouring a generous helping into his hand and slathering it over his aching cock. He glanced up at Locus, then back down.

His cock was pretty thin, and Locus was big. There was more than enough lube.

It’d be _fine_.

Having sufficiently assured himself, he took his cock in hand and pressed it to Locus’s opening. One measured thrust and it was halfway in.

Locus fisted the bedspread. There was the unmistakable sound of fabric being ripped. His ears had flattened, and Felix might have worried were it not for his incessant purring. Even so, Felix paused to run soothing hands over Locus, rocking his hips minutely, waiting until there was less friction.

Then he thrust the rest of the way in.

Locus’s tail shuddered and stilled. His breaths were heavy enough to affect the sound of his purring. But he said nothing, so Felix continued rocking his hips, letting the lube spread and make things easier. Before long, he was gliding in and out of Locus, and he took a moment to assess everything.

The position wasn’t perfect. Not completely.

His body practically moved of its own accord, as if by muscle memory. He found his legs rearranging themselves so he was no longer kneeling, but instead crouching. After an experimental thrust, he found that the new position facilitated his movements and let him lean forward with ease.

He adjusted the angle of Locus’s hips and began thrusting in earnest. His arms wrapped around Locus, crossing over his chest where the purring was loudest. Locus kept clenching the bedspread, but it seemed he’d retracted his nails. Evidently Felix was doing something right.

His hips rammed forward, plunging him into Locus’s tight heat over and over again. He’d never fucked a neko before, so he had no idea if they were naturally tighter. Or maybe it was just a Locus thing. He didn’t really care. The important thing was that it was now his to enjoy, and enjoy it he would.

He stroked down Locus’s torso, all the way to where his dick was leaking precum. Felix caressed the tip, smirking at the way Locus rubbed his face against the bed.

He eyed the way Locus’s hair had come free, most of it a flowing mess with only a small portion barely holding together. Giving Locus’s dick a final touch, he moved the hand up to his hair instead. Felix buried his fingers in it, briefly scratching the scalp beneath before pulling back and opting to simply grab a fistful of hair and hold steady.

At first, nothing happened, but then he noticed the way Locus’s hands were kneading, fingers curling and uncurling into the bedspread.

Shit, Felix had thought that was only something they did in porn. He’d found it silly, but having it actually happen?

His cock throbbed and he mentally cast about for what else he could try out. He’d watched hours of neko porn, he had to have picked something up. He kept his hold on Locus’s hair as he thought, hips dutifully fucking him of their own volition.

Felix abruptly got an idea. He leaned as far forward as he could, right up to where his hand was tangled in Locus’s hair, and nuzzled the nape of his neck. Then he bit down.

The effect was instantaneous.

Locus let out a satisfied little _mrrrp_ of a sigh, accompanied by a full-body shudder and his insides fervently milking Felix’s cock.

Felix kept biting down and fucked him through his orgasm, fascinated by the sensation of Locus losing control. He could hear the sound of hands still kneading, could feel the muscles beneath him intermittently twitching, and out of the corner of his eye, spotted Locus’s tail curling in on itself.

Then it was over. The kneading slowed, the muscles only spasmed weakly, and the tail lifelessly thumped onto the bed.

Felix’s hips sped up, something he hadn’t even thought was possible, but he was past the point of questioning things. His hands moved down to hold Locus in place, and he closed his eyes and focused on how good he felt, how good _everything_ felt. Not just the sex itself, but the power that came with Locus listening to him, submitting to him, letting Felix fuck him—

No, not fuck, _breed_ —

Felix was distantly aware of his cock pumping out cum, knot rapidly forming, but carried on ramming into Locus at full speed, determined to ride the wave of pleasure until the very end.

Once his knot grew too big and his mental faculties began to gradually return, he opened his eyes and took stock of the situation.

Ah, he was still biting Locus. Weakly, he forced his jaw open. His legs were protesting their position, exhausted and straining. He was holding Locus like his life depended on it.

Instincts were a hell of a drug.

“Get down,” he said, leaning more of his weight on Locus to accentuate his point. Obediently, Locus slid his shaky legs out from under himself until he was flat on his stomach and Felix was fully draped over him.

It'd be a while before his knot deflated, and Felix could already feel sleep pulling him under.

 

* * *

 

He must've dozed off, because the next thing he knew, Locus was dragging himself out from beneath him, leaving his cock cold and exposed.

Felix quietly watched as Locus gathered his clothes from where they'd been tossed, presumably heading off to take a shower. One of his hands reached up to remove his hair tie and ruffle some tangles out.

Pity. But still a good look.

Felix twisted and turned until he was facing Locus. The glare Locus offered was challenging, one eyebrow raised and silently daring him to make one of his usual disparaging comments.

But all he said was, “Hope you enjoyed that as much as I did.”

Locus’s glare faded, replaced by cautious scrutiny. “...Yes...” he answered, and when Felix gave no further comment, turned on his heel and headed for the bathroom.

“We should do that again sometime!” Felix called after him. There was no response, but he hadn't expected one anyway. Crawling up the bed, he buried himself under Locus’s sheets and settled in.

All in all, he'd count the entire thing as a success. He'd gotten what he wanted, learned a great deal more about himself than he'd expected, and further solidified Locus’s attachment to him.

He was satisfied.

For now.


End file.
